WHO has a crush on Haruhi!
by PerfectWeapon66
Summary: The Host Club decides to have a cross dressing day where only men are allowed to be customers. They all dress up like girls, much to the gay boys liking. Especially one boy in particular. The story revolves around one boy chasing after the male Haruhi.
1. Preparations for the Gays

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I do hope you guys enjoy it! I really don't know where I got the inspiration for this...**

**All characters belong to Bisco Hatori, no matter how much I wish Honey-senpai was mine. Or Hikaru. Or Kaoru...**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka sat in the third music room on the Ouran Academy campus. All of the male members of the host club were busy down in the drama club gathering outfits for today's theme: Cross-dressing. This all seemed rather…. Incompetent in the lone female's opinion, but incompetent had become the norm for her.

Haruhi had already gotten _her_ "uniform" for the day: An Ouran Academy female student's uniform. It wasn't as though she hadn't worn one before, but today it was rather uncomfortable. To actually flaunt her feminine figure in front of the hormonally-charged bodies of the men who were the only customers today? Isn't that what Tamaki-senpai had told her _not_ to do? She sighed and shook her head when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Haruhi!" came Tamaki's happy voice, "Look at the beautiful dresses we found! Try this one on." And with that he held up a rather... perverted one. "I highly doubt that any girl that goes here would wear that rag," Haruhi stated, disgusted in his choice. The simple black dress would fall to her knees and had a split up her thigh. The back was barely even there, and the padding on it would make her breasts two sizes bigger.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in behind Tamaki, pausing only for a second to see why their "King" was in the fetal position. "Haruhi?" they said in unison. "An ugly dress," she sighed. "Ah." The two walked over and leaned against her on their designated sides. Kaoru on the left, Hikaru on the right. "Cute outfit," Kaoru smiled. "Suits you," Hikaru grinned.

"You didn't say that the first time," Haruhi mumbled as she once again readjusted the bow around her neck. "I thought you were!" Honey said as he came into the room on Mori's shoulders. "Much cuter than cake!" "Honey-senpai, that makes no sense," Haruhi said quietly, not really wanting to hurt his feelings, but still feeling the need to correct him. That's what an honor student did, was it not?

The little blonde-haired boy looked as though he were deeply disappointed. Until, that is, the tall and dark haired Mori held a piece of cake up to where Honey was sitting on his shoulders. "Strawberry shortcake! My favorite!" Honey grinned and pulled a fork out of…. somewhere and began to eat.

The boy lolita's eating habits always interested Haruhi. But not today. Today she just wanted to go home and change back into her normal clothes. _Not _the ones like her father tried to push her to wear, but the boyish clothes she had worn to Ouran for the first week or so.


	2. A Wild Boy Appears!

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait. I had been trying to work on it, but school is being a butthead.  
**

**Thank you all for the positive feed back! I'm so happy about what some people have said and what others haven't, but are obviously thinking. (Yes, that's my ego speaking.)**

**Again, all characters belong to Bisco Hatori. (Except for Travis 3)  
**

* * *

Soon the Host Club members stood in their normal spots (save Tamaki, who was sitting in his chair) in their abnormal dress.

Tamaki was in a light green dress that, of course, fell to the floor, covering his legs. Which, as Haruhi found out, weren't as hairy as other males…. The dress was layered down the skirt, draping over the fabric repeatedly. This was the same pattern as everyone else's. Except different colors. Hikaru's was blue, Karou's was orange, Honey's was pink, Mori's dark blue, and Kyoya's was purple.

In Haruhi's opinion, they were all very... pretty. She sighed at her thoughts when suddenly the door cracked open. A rather innocent-looking boy poked his head in. His eyes were a bright blue, and his hair was a dark brown. He was obviously a foreigner. If Haruhi had to guess who he looked like, he would probably an American singer. His hair wasn't long enough, but he was almost a spitting image of... the lead singer of that one band with the long name and exclamation point... Never... something... something... "!" **(A/N: Points to those who know who she's thinking of!)**

"Welcome," the Host Club said in unison. The boy looked in surprise at the beautiful "women" in front of him. Haruhi smiled along with Tamaki and Honey as the boy blushed slightly. "Welcome to our _Hostess_ Club," Tamaki said in a slightly high-pitched voice, "What type would you prefer for today? The Boy Lolita? The Mischievous type.." and on he went. Haruhi had hardly been listening, until the boy pointed at her and stated, "Him. I want him."

Now, usually Haruhi was at least second to be chosen, so being first caught all of the hosts off gaurd. "Wh-What?" Tamaki stated. Even after practically throwing himself at the boy, he hadn't been chosen. The _King_ of the Host Club hadn't been chosen. Haruhi was blushing ever-so-slightly, but smiled. "Of course. If you'd follow me," she said, leading the foreign boy to her usual area, now decorated by "manly" things.


	3. Haruhi Laughs!

"And then I moved to Japan!" the foreigner continued. His Japanese was choppy, but understandable. Haruhi enjoyed talking to him. Apparently his name was Travis and he was in the same economic situation as Haruhi and her father. He was a scholarship student as well. But he hadn't broken an expensive vase and forced to cross-dress for a club. _Yet…_

But of course, today Haruhi was un-cross-dressing. But if Travis found out, he'd probably squeal. Even if he looked so easy to trust.

Their time together was easy to call enjoyable, especially since Haruhi looked sincerely happy. Which worried both Tamaki and Hikaru. They peered over the magenta couch angrily, more than a little angry about Haruhi laughing so freely with the foreigner.

"Boss, we have to do something about this!" Hikaru stated, his tone matching his mood. Tamaki nodded a response as Travis and Haruhi stood. "Thanks, I'll see you around. Bye-nee!" **(A/N: More points to those who know what anime this is from!)** Haruhi bowed to him as he did to her before waving goodbye. The rest of the club time went by quickly.

Well, not for the two angry hosts. Tamaki and Hikaru had a hard time staying calm around their customers and Kaoru.

After club was over, Haruhi went into the changing room to change into her normal school uniform. Little did she know that two of her fellow hosts were already plotting…


	4. Forgive Me

**Thank you all for being with me throughout the story and giving me positive reviews! But now I regret to inform you (if you haven't figured it out already) that this story is done. I've removed all the content regarding it from my brain, so.. it's done.**

**I have started a new account (Horrifyingly Heavenly) and I hope you all will be willing to watch that one, because I will definitely be trying my hardest to get some new stories up! I'm really excited, too, because I haven't done it in a while. Please continue to support me and follow my new account!  
**

**Thank you for everything!  
**


End file.
